Detective Bad Trio
by Schwarzen Adler
Summary: pembunuhan mutilasi berantai sedang gencar terjadi di kota. Gilbert beserta Antonio dan Francis berusaha untuk memecahkan kasus-kasus ini. apakah benar pelaku dibalik semua ini adalah Jack The Ripper sang pembunuh Legendaris?   baca sendiri
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: hetalia kepunyaannya himaruya-sama yang awesome! Kalo hetalia punya saya pasti ore-sama sudah saya nikahi! XD**

**Warning: OOC, OC, ABAL, typos, tidak sesuai dgn judul, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR please~**

Ch.1

Jalan kota yang sepi. Suara hujan mengisi kesunyian kota tersebut. Petir menyambar bergantian, menciptakan teriakan - teriakan langit.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Terdengar suara teriakan seorang wanita di dalam sebuah mension mewah yang terletak di pinggir kota. Ia menjerit kesakitan. Menahan sakitnya luka sayatan yang di torehkan oleh seorang pembunuh ulung. Ia kembali lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang. Rintikan hujan dan suara petir yang menggelegarpun mengantarkan kematian sang wanita malang tersebut.

-XxX-

Keesokan hari, Pukul 07.30 a.m. seorang bos sebuah perusahaan besar sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Ia sedang membaca koran yang baru terbit pagi ini yang di bawakan oleh seorang bawahannya. Lelaki berambut perak itu mengangkat satu alisnya saat membaca artikel utama Koran tersebut. Ya, lelaki berambut perak itu adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt.

PEMBUNUHAN SEORANG WANITA BANGSAWAN

Seorang wanita mati dengan cara yang menggenaskan tadi malam. Ditemukan banyak luka sayatan dan sebuah luka tusukan benda tajam di dada kiri korban. Diduga sang korban di siksa terlebih dahulu sebelum di bunuh. Menurut saksi di rumah tersebut, tak ada seorangpun yang datang malam itu. Semua pintu dan jendela juga sudah terkunci rapat. "Malam itu tak ada seorangpun yang datang, tetapi tiba-tiba nyonya berteriak-teriak. Mendengarnya kami langsung pergi ke kamar nyonya dan kami sudah melihatnya terbujur kaku dengan darah yang bercipratan ke mana-mana. Akhirnya kami langsung memanggil polisi." Tutur salah satu pembantu di rumah tersebut…

"Gak awesome banget cara matinya. Tapi kalo dipikir – pikir..' Gilbert berpikir sambil memegang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya seperti seorang pemikir,'Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku telephone Antonio." Kemudian lelaki tersebut menggapai ganggang telephone yang ada di atas meja kerjanya dan memutar nomor di telephonenya. Tak lama kemudian yang ditelephonepun menjawabnya.

" Holla!" Antonio menjawab telephonenya.

" Hello, Antonio! Ini aku, Gilbert. Apa kau sudah baca koran hari ini?" Tanya Gilbert sambil membuka berkas-berkas yang baru saja diberikan sekretarisnya untuk diperiksa.

" Belum. Memangnya ada apa?" Antonio balik bertanya.

"Mendengar pertanyaanmu barusan, sepertinya kau belum baca atau bahkan belum beli. " Kata Gilbert yang masih membolak-balikkan berkas yang sedang ia baca. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan menutup semua berkas yang telah selesai ia baca. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan datang ke rumahmu. Sejam lagi aku akan sampai. Jangan pergi kemana-mana, ya? Suruh si host mesum sialan yang gak awesome itu datang juga!" Titah Gilbert.

"Oke, Bos!" Jawab Antonio dengan cekikikan.

Gilbert menutup telephonenya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia menuruni tangga dan bertemu dengan seorang pegawainya. Pegawai tersebut menyapa Gilbert dan memberikan berkas-berkas yang baru saja ia selesaikan,

"Bos, ini berkas-berkas yang baru." Gilbert berhenti sebentar dan kemudian kembali berjalan menuruni tangga.

Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya keatas," Ya, taruh saja di mejaku. Nanti akan kuperiksa."

Gilbert berjalan keluar gedung kantornya yang besar dan bergaya abad pertengahan tersebut. Ia melepas tali kekang kuda pada tiang kemudian menunggangi kuda poninya yang selalu ia bilang 'awesome' itu tak ketinggalan pula burung elangnya yang biasa ia panggil 'Gilbird' yang terbang mengikutinya (meskipun ia sering tak sadar kehadiran burungnya itu).

Sesuai janjinya, ia sampai di rumah Antonio sejam setelahnya. Disana terlihat Antonio sedang bertani tomat. Kenapa bertani tomat? Karena Antonio adalah seorang pengelola dan pemilik lahan pertanian tomat.

Gilbert mendatangi 'Manusia Tomat' itu. "Hey, Antonio!"

Orang yang sedang asik menanam tomatpun kaget dan menoleh. "Yo, Gilbo!" Antonio berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Gilbert.

"kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sampai keasikan menanam pohon-pohon tomatku yang manis." Antonio tersenyum sambil membelai pohon tomat yang baru saja ia tanam. 'Dasar manusia tomat gak awesome' Begitulah pikir Gilbert setelah mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang barusan.

"Urusan tomat – menomatmu nanti saja! Sekarang aku ingin menyampaikan suatu hal yang lebih penting. Si Mesum yang gak awesome itu sudah datang atau belum?" Kata Gilbert sambil berjalan memasuki rumah Antonio yang bergaya spanyol.

"Gak tau. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang." Kata Antonio sambil mengangkat pundaknya.

Baru saja dibicarakan orangnya sudah datang. Terdengar teriakan teriakan aneh dari arah belakang. Ya, teriakan-teriakan aneh tersebut berasal dari lelaki berambut blonde bermata biru. Lelaki yang sering dibilang 'mesum' itu bernama Francis Bonnefoy.

"Antonio~ Gilbo~"

"Oi, Francis!" Balas Antonio sambil melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Gilbert, dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Antonio dengan tampang horror yang jarang sekali ia tampilkan di balik seringainya.

"Oh, Francis, ya.. Kenapa baru datang?" Tatapan mengintimidasinya keluar.

"Hmmmm.. Biasalah~" Jawab Francis dengan santai.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita ke dalam dan mulai membahas masalah yang tadi kita bicarakan di telephone. Aku akan ke dapur dulu untuk membuatkan churros untuk kalian." Kata Antonio sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya disusul Francis.

Rumah Antonio bergaya Spanyol klasik bertingkat dua dengan cat merah dan kuning. Gilbert sudah menunggu Francis dan Antonio di kamar Antonio di lantai dua. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka bertiga, saat sedang bermain ke rumah salah satu dari mereka atau membicarakan sesuatu, mereka pasti memilih kamar pribadi mereka.

Francis membuka pintu kamar Antonio. Terlihat Gilbert sedang duduk bersandar tempat tidur empuk Antonio sambil membaca Koran pagi ini yang sudah ia baca sebelumnya di kantornya.

Francis menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju Gilbert dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Sedang baca apa?"

"Ini." Gilbert menyodorkan korannya.

"Pembunuhan Wanita Bangsawan? Wanita cantik yang malang." Komentar Francis.

"Jangan hanya membaca judulnya. Baca isinya juga! Dasar gak awesome" perintah Gilbert.

Francis mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca artikel tersebut. "Cara pembunuhan ini.."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Terlihat Antonio sedang membawa beberapa cemilan dan minuman. "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? jangan meninggalkanku! _By the way_, kalian bisa membantuku?"

"Tentu saja." Gilbert langsung berdiri dan membawa sebagian minuman dan cemilan ke atas meja dan kembali duduk.

Setelah selesai menaruh semua cemilan dan minuman ia duduk di sebelah Gilbert. "Kalian sedang membahas apa?"

"Coba baca ini!" Francis menyodorkan koran yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Ini kan.."

"Ya, cara pembunuhan yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Jack The Ripper beberapa tahun yang lalu. Benar-benar ga awesome. Sudah tiga kali terjadi hal yang sama dalam waktu dekat, hanya saja yang baru-baru ini lebih mendingan dari 2 korban sebelumnya." Jelas Gilbert sambil meminum lemon tea yang tadi dibawa Antonio dari dapur.

"Jangan-jangan pelakunya Jack The Ripper." Terbak Antonio.

"Masih belum pasti, sih.., Gimana kalo kita menyelinap ke kantor kepolisian yang menyelidiki ketiga kasus ini?" Usul Francis.

"Ok! Tapi kapan?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Nanti malam?" Usul Antonio.

"O, tidak bisa. Aku yang awesome ini ada rapat perusahaan, kalau aku yang awesome ini gak datang bisa dirajam sekretaris." Kata Gilbert diselangi tawa renyahnya.

"Terus kapan?" Tanya Francis.

"Kalau kalian tidak ada kerjaan nanti malam, aku bisa kalau seusai rapat." Kata Gilbert.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kami akan menunggumu di tempat kerjaku saja." Usul Francis.

"Ok! Kita juga gampang untuk menyamar karena di tempat kerjanya ada banyak orang." Kata Antonio menyetujui.

Gilbert menghela nafas, "Ya sudahlah. Terserah kalian. Oh, ya. Aku masih punya banyak waktu sampai rapat nanti, bagaimana kalau kalian kutraktir makan di luar?"

"Ok, Bos! Dengan senang hati." Jawab Antonio dan Francis bersamaan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: hetalia kepunyaannya himaruya-sama yang awesome! Kalo hetalia punya saya pasti ore-sama sudah saya nikahi! XD**

**Warning: OOC, OC, ABAL, typos, tidak sesuai dgn judul.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**-RnR-**

Ch.2

'Capek banget! Gak awesome banget sampe gak bisa istirahat.' Keluh Gilbert dalam hati. Sudah mendekati tengah malam dan di luar hujan deras.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya!" Rapat baru saja selesai. Gilbert sangat lelah. Otaknya bekerja seharian penuh, dipenuhi ini dan itu.

'Setelah ini aku harus pergi ke klub untuk menemui dua orang ga awesome itu.' Pikir Gilbert dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas dan mengemas barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia keluar ruang kerjanya dan turun kebawah. Membuka payungnya dan berjalan melewati derasnya hujan yang mengguyur kota London tersebut. Ia terpaksa tidak menunggangi kudanya karena kudanya dia tinggalkan di kandang di rumahnya sepulang dari makan-makan bersama 2 sahabat terbaiknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Gilbert sampai. 'Bangunan yang hidup.' Pikir Gilbert dalam hati. Bangunan tua klub sekaligus penginapan milik Francis ini memang seakan tak pernah tidur. Lampu-lampu bangunan itu memang masih banyak yang menyala. Suara-suara nyanyianpun masih terdengar.

Saat Gilbert membuka pintu klub. Di sana terlihat 2 sahabatnya sedang duduk menyantap cemilan di bar. Francis menoleh, "Lama sekali kau! Kami sudah menunggu disini berjam-jam!" Keluh Francis.

"Ah, sudahlah. Karena aku sudah datang, lebih baik kita langsung aja!" Gilbert langsung mengeluarkan kostum polisi mereka, "Ini aku bawakan bajunya. Sudah dicuci dan disetrika, jadi jangan complain lagi, Ok?"

Begitu mereka menerima baju dari Gilbert, mereka langsung ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju. 5 menit kemudian mereka keluar.

"Semua lengkap?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Tentu!" Kata kedua sahabatnya.

"Lebih baik kita keluar lewat pintu belakang saja." Usul Francis.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, repot kalau sampai ketahuan yang lain." Kata Antonio sambil merapikan bajunya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo!" Kata Gilbert. Mereka keluar dari belakang dan berjalan di bawah remang-remang lampu kota London yang basah.

"Brrr.., dingin sekali! Bener-bener ga awesome! Seharusnya aku tadi membawa jaket." Keluh Gilbert kedinginan. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk mendapat kehangatan.

"Iya benar. Seharusnya kita tadi membawa jaket." Kata Antonio yang dalam keadaan yang sama seperti Gilbert, memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk mendapat kehangatan sambil memakan tomat segar yang entah datang dari mana.

Di tengah jalan tiba-tiba ia mendengar teriakan wanita. Mereka langsung bergegas pergi ke sumber teriakan. Kemudian mereka berhenti di depan sebuah mension besar bergaya eropa barat. 'Sepertinya terjadi pembunuhan lagi.' Pikir mereka.

Terlihat seseorang berbaju maid keluar dari mension. Wanita itu terlihat berkeringat dingin dan ketakutan. "Tolong! Tolong!" teriak wanita itu. Wanita itu kemudian melihat Gilbert, Francis dan Antonio.

Ia mendatangi Gilbert, Antonio dan Francis. "Tolong, Pak Polisi! Nyonya saya.." Teriak wanita itu disela-sela sesenggukannya. "Ada apa, Wanita cantik?" Tanya Francis.

"Nyonya saya dibunuh.. hiks.. darah bercipratan dimana-mana.. hiks.. tubuh nyonya saya di potong-potong.. hiks hiks.." Kata wanita tersebut dan kemudian kembali menangis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Francis dan aku akan tinggal di sini untuk mengurus ini, Antonio kau pergilah ke markas dan laporkan tentang hal ini ke atasan." Perintah Gilbert.

"Markas? Markas apa?" Tanya Antonio bingung.

"Tentu saja markas polisi, bodoh! Memang kau bekerja dimana? Dasar gak awesome." Balas Gilbert.

"Oh, Ok!" Kata Antonio mengerti. Kemudian ia mulai berlari menuju markas polisi terdekat dan kami berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Hibur Francis sambil menautkan sebelah tangannya ke pundak wanita tersebut.

"Kamar nyonyamu ada di mana?" Tanya Gilbert.

"A-ada di lantai dua." Jawab wanita itu.

Gilbert berjalan menaiki tangga. Kemudian berbelok ke kanan dan berhenti di depan pintu yang terbuka. Seperti yang dikatakan wanita tadi, kamar itu penuh dengan cipratan darah segar. Tuan rumah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang sudah terpisah-pisah. Gilbert memasuki ruangan penuh dengan darah itu. Ia memeriksa seluruh ruangan tersebut, tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda si pelaku meninggalkan bukti. Semua di kerjakan sangat rapi oleh sang pelaku. 'Gak awesome! Gak ada petunjuk sama sekali.' Pikir Gilbert dalam hati. Kemudian Gilbert memeriksa ruangan tersebut sekali lagi. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah sobekan kertas kecil yang terkena bercak darah dengan tulisan tangan bertuliskan "EM 21" di tangan korban.

Saat akan mengambil sobekan kertas tersebut, terdengar derap langkah kaki yang sedang berlari. Gilbertpun menoleh. Ia melihat beberapa orang polisi, seorang inspektur, dan Antonio.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya si Inspektur dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"Saya hanya memeriksa, kok, Inpektur..." Kata-kata Gilbert terhenti. 'Waduh gawat! Aku tak tahu nama si alis tebal yang ga awesome ini.' Pikir Gilbert dalam hati. Gilbert mencoba melihat nama dada sang Inspektur. 'Ah, aku tau namanya sekarang' Pikir Gilbert, "Inspektur Arthur Kirkland." Lanjutnya.

"Oh,bagus kalau begitu. Apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya Inspektur Arthur.

"Pelaku tak meninggalkan barang bukti, tapi ditemukan sobekan kertas di tangan korban." Jawab Gilbert. Karena penasaran, Inspektur berjalan mendekati mayat korban. Gilbert menyingkir sedikit agar Inspektur dapat melihat tubuh mayat lebih dekat.

"Sepertinya sama seperti kasus-kasus sebelumnya." Gumam Inspektur Arthur.

"Sama? Benarkah?" Tanya Gilbert penasaran.

Sang Inspektur menoleh keheranan. "Hei, kemana saja kau selama ini? Bukannya semua anggotaku wajib ikut menangani masalah ini?" Kata Inspektur dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya sedang sakit saat itu, jadi saya ijin tidak masuk." Kata Gilber mengindar. Inspektur hanya dapat ber-Oh ria dan kemudian kembali memeriksa Tempat Kejadian Perkara bersama para anak buahnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian pemeriksaan selesai. Mayat korban sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diotopsi. Semua polisi sedang bersiap kembali ke markas.

Francis datang, memasuki kamar bau darah itu dan berjalan ke arah Gilbert dan Antonio. "Apa yang kalian temukan?"

"Saat pertama aku memeriksanya, aku menemukan sobekan kertas bertuliskan 'EM 21'." Kata Gilbert.

"Mungkin ada sobekan kertas atau teka-teki yang lain di pembunuhan-pembunuhan sebelumnya." Kata Antonio.

"Sedang apa kalian di situ? Cepat beres-beres kemudian kembali ke markas!" Kata Inspektur Arthur setelah mendapati tiga orang yang dikiranya anak buahnya berbisik-bisik di pojok ruangan.

Gilbert, Antonio dan Francis tersentak kaget. "Baik, Bos." Jawab Gilbert, Antonio dan Francis bersamaan. Mereka bertiga segera ikut beres-beres dan ikut pergi ke markas.

"Sepertinya rencana kita berjalan dengan lancar." Bisik Antonio sambil berjalan mengikuti yang lain ke arah markas.

"Bahkan lebih baik dari apa yang kita kira." Balas Francis Berbisik.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita diam. Kalau kita berisik bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan." Gilbert diam sebentar, "Francis, karena kau tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa, nanti kalau sudah sampai markas, kau cari catatan tentang kasus pembunuhan sebelum ini." Lanjut Gilbert.

"Enak saja tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku tadi sedang menghibur nona cantik yang sedang menangis, tau!" Bela Francis.

"Sudahlah! Kau mau melakukannya atau tidak? Dasar ga awesome!" Tanya Gilbert sedikit marah.

"Ok, Bos. Pasti semua akan berjalan lancar." Kata Francis sambil mengeluarkan Jempol tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan menunggumu di luar." Kata Antonio.

"Ok."

-xXx-

01:30 a.m, rencana sedang di laksanakan. Gilbert dan Antonio menunggu di luar, berpura-pura menjadi penjaga, sedangkan Francis mulai menjalankan tugasnya.

Francis berjalan dengan tenang di koridor. Ia menyapa dan membalas sapaan dari orang yang dilewatinya. Berjalan lurus dan kemudian berbelok di belokan pertama dan berhenti di depan pintu ruang ke 3. Di atas pintu terlihat papan tulian bertuliskan 'Ruang Data'.

'Ini dia ruangannya!' Pikir Francis. Ia berjalan memasuki ruangan. Di dalam ruangan hanya ada 2 orang polisi yang sedang mengecheck data. Francis terus berjalan dengan tenang dan kemudian memeriksa satu persatu tulisan di depan loker untuk menemukan loker yang benar. Akhirnya Ia menemukan loker dengan tulisan ' data kasus pembunuhan' dan membukanya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapat data yang ia cari. Dengan segera Francis mengambilnya, menutup loker tersebut dan menaruhnya di meja terdekat. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan bolpen dan kemudian menyalin data tersebut.

-Dilain tempat-

"Si mesum yang ga awesome itu lama sekali!" Gerutu Gilbert. Gilbird –elang milik Gilbert- pun ikut berkomentar.

Antonio menyebul-nyebul tangannya. "Iya! Bisa-bisa kita mati beku di sini. Untung saja persediaan tomatku masih ada."

"Dasar manusia tomat!" Kata Gilbert sambil memukul tangan temannya itu dengan bercanda. Kemudian Gilbert dan Antonio tertawa.

-Kembali ke tempat Francis-

Saat hampir selesai menyalin data, tiba-tiba ada orang yang berkata padanya dengan sedikit membentak, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau lupa kalau semua data yang ada disi tak boleh disalin tanpa perintah apapun dari atasan?"

Lelaki berambut pendek berwarna coklat itu menatap tajam Francis. 'Waduh, gawat! Aku ketahuan.' Kata Francis dalam hati. Francis berhenti menulis dan menurunkan topinya agar wajahnya tak dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh si polisi yang ada di depannya itu.

"Oh, itu, tadi Inspektur Arthur menyuruhku mengumpulkan data yang ada dan menyalinnya begitu kami kembali dari pemeriksaan." Kata Francis mencari alasan.

"Oh, begitu? Kalau begitu teruskan!"

Francis menahan tawa. 'hahaha.. tertipu kau!' Pikir Francis dalam hati. Ia melanjutkan menyalin sementara polisi tadi berjalan menjauh. Tak lama kemudian ia selesai. 'Akhirnya. Sekarang lebih baik aku segera keluar menemui Antonio dan Gilbert.' Pikir Francis. Tapi semua urusan tak selalu semudah itu. Saat Francis akan berjalan keluar ruangan setelah ia menaruh kembali data-data yang tadi ia keluarkan ke tempatnya dan memasukkan hasil salinannya itu ke dalam sakunya. Ia bertemu dengan Inspektur Arthur yang sedari tadi memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Francis tak lama sesudah polisi berambut coklat tadi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" Tanya Inspektur Arthur dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Oh, itu.. tadi saya.." Jawab Francis ragu.

**-TBC-**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel The Historian karangannya Elizabeth Kortova yang tebel (meskipun ga setebel harpot 7) rencananya saya mau buat yang versi hetalia, tapi karena saya lagi males…(- _ -) Lupakan! **

**Yang bisa saya katakan sekarang adalah maaf lama, dan Buat yang udah review makasih… buat yang belum jg makasih.. buat yang Cuma baca jg makasih.. tapi saya akan terus mengingatkan kalian..**

**Mind to review? *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: hetalia kepunyaannya himaruya-sama yang awesome! Kalo hetalia punya saya pasti ore-sama sudah saya nikahi! XD**

**Warning: OOC, OC, ABAL, typos, tidak sesuai dgn judul, pendek.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**-RnR-**

Ch.3

Francis berkeringat dingin. Tiba-tiba polisi berambut coklat tadi kembali lagi.

"Selamat malam, Inspektur Arthur!" Kata polisi berambut coklat memberi hormat.

"Apa yang orang ini lakukan sedari tadi di sini" Tanya Inspektur pada polisi berambut coklat.

"Lho, bukannya tadi Inspektur menyuruhnya menyalin data?" Tanya polisi berambut coklat heran.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyuruhnya." Bantah Inspektur Arthur.

Keduanya heran dan menatap Francis. "Jadi.."

"Hmmm… sepertinya aku harus pergi." Kata Francis meringis. Dengan secepat kilat Ia berlari medobrak Kedua polisi tersebut sampai kedua polisi tersebut terjatuh dan kemudian berlari keluar ruangan.

"Tangkap orang itu!" Teraiak Inspektur. Polisi berambut coklat yang tadi ikut terjatuh cepat-cepat berdiri dan kemudian mengejar Francis.

"Tangkap orang itu!" Teriak polisi berambut coklat. Alhasil semaki banyak orang yang mengejarnya.

'Rasanya jadi kayak orang terkenal yang dikejar-kejar fans.' Pikir Francis sambil terus berlari, tetapi rencana kaburnya gagal padahal sudah sampai di depan pinti keluar hanya karena ada tomat menggelinding dan membuatnya tersandung tomat tersebut dan kemudian jatuh.

Gilbert dan Antonio yang ada di depannya pun langsung berdiri kaget. Mereka melihat Francis dan membantunya berdiri, "Francis kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Antonio.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengkhawatirkanku. Lebih baik kita lari sekarang!" Bisik Francis. Ia menepuk-nepuk bagian bajunya yang kotor terkena tanah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Antonio. Antonio menaikkan satu alisnya, keheranan.

"Karena aku sudah ketahuan, Bodoh!" Jawab Francis. Saat mereka akan melarikan diri, mereka sudah dikepung. Semua senjata api laras panjang mengacung pada mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian mencuri data, kan?" Tanya salah seorang polisi mengintrogasi.

Gilbert, Antonio dan Francis hanya bisa panic. 'Wah, Ga awesome! Kenapa bisa ketahuan, sih?' Bisik Gilbert dengan nada sedikit marah.

'Ada sedikit kecelakaan.' Jawab Francis berbisik sambil tersenyum tak bersalah.

"jangan Berbisik-bisik! Cepat jawab!" Bentak salah seorang polisi.

"Sebentar, sepertinya aku tahu mereka." Kata seorang Jendral. Jendral tersebut berjalan mendekati Gilbert, Antonio dan Francis dan melihat dengan teliti wajah mereka. Gilbert, Antonio dan Francis hanya bisa berusaha menutupi wajah mereka.

"Kalian Detective Bad Trio, kan? Para teman dekatku?" Tanya Jendral tersebut.

"Yah, ketahuan, deh. Ga awesome!" Kata Gilbert sambil melepas topi polisinya diikuti dengan kedua temannya. Begitu mengetahui siapa yang mereka kejar, semua senapan yang mengacung ke Gilbert, Antonio dan Francis turun.

"Kau memang pintar, Mathias!" Kata Francis.

"Iya, tapi aku heran. Kenapa Arthur yang lebih pintar dari kau tidak menyadari bahwa ini adalah kami." Kata Antonio sambil memegang dagunya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tak menyadarinya?" Sahut Arthur dari kejauhan.

"Semuanya bubar!" Perintah Mathias. Kemudian anak buahnya pun menuruti perintahnya dan kemudian bubar.

"Berhentilah mengagetkan kami! Kalian sudah cukup membuat masalah untuk kami. Kenapa, sih, kalian tidak bisa meminta data dengan cara yang normal?" Keluh Arthur.

"Kalau pakai cara normal ga awesome! Ga seru! Lebih awesome pakai cara kayak gini, ya ga?" Kata Gilbert.

"Iya! Lebih seru!" jawab Antonio dan Francis berbarengan dan kemudian ketiganya tertawa.

"Oh, ya! Ada yang ingin kami diskusikan dengan kalian." Kata Antonio pada Mathias dan Arthur.

"Ya, tapi kita diskusinya besok saja! Aku sudah capek dan ingin pulang." Potong Gilbert.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu ketemuan dimana? jam berapa?" Tanya Mathias.

"Bagaimana Kalau di Clubku?" usul Francis.

"Jangan! Maksudmu diskusi tentang kasus-kasus yang terjadi belakangan ini, kan? Lebih baik kita jangan membicarakan hal ini di tempat umum." Kata Arthur.

"Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau di rumahku?" Usul Gilbert.

"Hmmm… Gimana, ya? Boleh. Kalian bagaimana?" Kata Mathias.

"Kalau aku dan Antonio sih, Ok-ok saja. Ya, kan?" Kata Francis.

"Iya."

"Boleh juga. Tapi di rumahmu ada bir, kan?" Tanya Arthur.

"Tentu! Setelah diskusi kita minum-minum!" Seru Gilbert.

Semua mangangguk senang menyetujui. "Kalau begitu jam berapa?" Tanya Mathias.

Gilbert mengangkat bahu, "Kalau aku, terserah kalian."

"Kalau aku besok siang ada pertemuan." Kata Antonio. Ia duduk berjongkok karena sudah mulai capek berdiri sedari tadi.

"Kalau aku sama seperti Gilbert." Kata Francis.

"Kalau aku hanya bisa waktu malam saja." Kata Arthur.

"Sama." Sahut Mathias mengangguk.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu kita bartemu di rumahku jam 7 malam." Kata Gilbert. Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang awesome ini pulang dulu." Kata Gilbert. Kemudian dia beranjak pergi dari kantor polisi tersebut.

"Hei, tunggu kami!" Seru Antonio dan Francis. Mereka berdua pun ikut beranjak pergi mengikuti Gilbert.

**-TBC-**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel The Historian karangannya Elizabeth Kortova yang tebel (meskipun ga setebel harpot 7) rencananya saya mau buat yang versi hetalia, tapi karena saya lagi males…(- _ -) Lupakan! **

**Yang bisa saya katakan sekarang adalah maaf lama, dan Buat yang udah review makasih… buat yang belum jg makasih.. buat yang Cuma baca jg makasih.. tapi saya akan terus mengingatkan kalian..**

**Mind to review? *bow***


	4. Chapter 4

**Detective Bad Touch Trio Ch.4**

**Disclaimer: hetalia kepunyaannya himaruya-sama yang awesome! Kalo hetalia punya saya pasti ore-sama sudah saya nikahi! XD**

**Warning: OOC, OC, ABAL, typos, tidak sesuai dgn judul, pendek.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Hari sudah pagi. Embun yang menyelimuti daratan sudah hilang. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang cerah, tetapi sangat redup di ruangan ini karena cahaya matahari tertutup gorden jendela yang besar dan tinggi. Di ruangan ini terlihat seseorang yang masih menggeliat di kasurnya. Tubuh orang berambut platinum blonde tersebut terlentang di atas kasurnya. Selimut yang tadinya ia pakai sudah berserakkan entah di mana.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan suara keras –hampir seperti dobrakan. Di depan pintu terlihat seseorang bertubuh kekar tinggi berambut pirang dengan poni yang masih terjatuh ke depan wajahnya. Orang itu memakai celemek, sepertinya ia baru saja selesai memasak. Ia berjalan kearah manusia yang masih berada di alam mimpi, "Bruder, bangun! Sarapannya sudah siap." Katanya. Sepertinya manusia berambut platinum blonde itu masih belum bangun. Bergerak saja tidak, bagaimana ia dibilang sudah bangun. Karena melihattingkah kakaknya yang sedari tadi dipanggil-paggil tetapi tak mau bangun juga, manusia berotot itu tak akan segan-segan lagi membanting kakaknya tersebut. BRRRRRUUUUUK

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! SAKIT!" Gilbert akhirnya bangun.

"Sarapannya sudah siap, Bruder." Kata adiknya dengan muka datar.

"Ludwig, kau tau, kan, kalau aku kemarin pulang pagi karena ada tugas! Setidaknya jangan bangunkan aku!" Keluh Gilbert. Ia mengelus-ngelus belakang kepalanya karena sakit sehabis ia dibanting oleh adiknya sendiri. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar kamarnya yang luas itu, Ludwig mengikutinya dibelakangnya.

"Bruder, tolong bangunkan Reich. Aku mau membersihkan dapur dulu." Kata Ludwig sambil lalu. Ia menuruni tangga, sedangkan Gilbert berhenti di depan kamar adik kecilnya Reich yang tepat ada di sebelah kamarnya.

Gilbert mengetuk pintu, "Reich. Kamu sudah bangun?". Gilbert membuka pintu kamar Reich, ia melihat Reich masih terlelap. Didekatinya adiknya yang masih tidur itu. Ia duduk ditepi kasur adiknya, kemudian ia mengelus kepala adiknya yang manis itu.

"Reich adikku yang awesome. Ayo bangun!" katanya lembut sembari mengusap-usap kepala adiknya itu. Tidak seperti Gilbert, Reich gampang dibangunkan. Reich mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

"Guten Morgen, Bruder!" Katanya dengan tersenyum manis. Reich menyibak selimutnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur di samping kakaknya.

"Guten Morgen. Ayo cepat bangun, kemudian mandi. Ga awesome, kan, kalo nanti telat sekolah?"Kata Gilbert ikut tersenyum sembari mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Reich mengangguk, turun dari tempat tidur dan kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Melihat adiknya yang manis itu membuatnya gemas sendiri. Sepertinya disamping sifat SOK awesome-nya itu, Gilbert juga brother complex. Memang hanya segelintir orang saja yang mengetahui, seperti sahabat bad touchnya yang lain.

X _ X

Sehabis membangunkan adik kecilnya, Gilbert turun ke ruang makan yang super luas itu untuk sarapan. Seperti yang dibilang adik 'berototnya', di meja makan sudah tersedia makanan kesukaannya –Wurst. Matanya langsung berbinar-binar melihat makanan itu. Padahal dia memakannya setiap hari, seperti tiada hari tanpa makan Wurst. Pepatah aneh yang sudah menancap lekat di otaknya sejak kecil. Tapi jangan salah berpikir kalau hanya Gilbert saja yang memegang teguh pepatah itu, Ludwig dan Reich –kedua adiknya juga. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi pepatah yang dipegang teguh secara turun temurun.

Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lama, Gilbert langsung duduk di kursi meja makan. Oh, ya, ruang makan yang super luas itu bercat biru tua lembut dengan karpet merah luas yang menutupi seluruh lantai dan karpet bermotif sebagai alas meja makan yang super panjang beserta kursi-kursinya. Di ruangan itu tidak hanya meja makan dan kursi saja, tetapi juga photo keluarga, beberapa lukisan leluhur yang menghiasi dinding, beberapa sofa empuk dan meja kecil didepan perapian.

Ia sering merasa kesepian kalau berada di ruangan itu, meskipun banyak pelayan di rumah yang kelewat besar itu, saat kedua adiknya sedang pergi. Jika kau bertanya dimana orang tua mereka, maka kau akan mendapat jawaban yang menyedihkan dari mereka bertiga, yaitu, _"Orang tua kami sudah meninggal." _Orang tua mereka meninggal karena dibunuh beberapa tahun lalu. Gilbert yakin kalau orang tuanya itu dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran. Maka dari itu ia berusaha menjadi detective yang hebat bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya, dan kemudian menemukan orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

X _ X

Terdengar langkah kaki yang tegas sedang menuju ruang makan. Orang itu langsung masuk kedalam ruang makan karena pintunya terbuka. "Bruder, lap air liur yang jatuh dari mulutmu itu!" Kata Ludwig yang melihat kakaknya sedang meneteskan air liur tanda kelaparan begitu ia masuk ruang makan dalam keadaan sudah mengganti baju rumah dengan baju kerjanya.

Gilbert tersentak kaget kemudian langsung mengelap air liurnya. "Oh, West! Kau sudah siap? Apa Reich juga sudah keluar dari kamar?" tanyanya.

Ludwig mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin dia sudah siap, karena tadi kulihat beberapa pelayannya sudah membawa turun tasnya. Sebentar lagi juga Reich kemari." Jelasnya. Kemudian, Ludwig duduk di sebelah kursi kakaknya.

Seperti yang sudah diduga Ludwig. Tak lama mereka menunggu, Reich datang dengan sudah berpakaian rapi. "Kakak, maaf sudah menunggu lama." Kata Reich sambil tersenyum manis. Dia beranjak menuju meja makan dan duduk di sebelah Ludwig.

"Karena semua sudah ada di sini, ayo kita makan!" Kata Gilbert dengan semangat seperti biasa. Kedua adiknya mengangguk dan mulai menyantap makanan mereka.

Disela-sela sarapan pagi mereka, seorang kepala pelayan mereka –Marry datang. Wanita muda berambut pirang yang digulung rapi dan bermata hijau itu berjalan dengan anggun dan tegas ke arah tiga bersaudara bangsawan. "Permisi, Tuan. Sekretaris anda, Nona Elizabeth datang. Sekarang beliau sedang menunggu di ruang tamu." Beritanya.

"Suruh dia menunggu sebentar lagi. Aku hampir menyelesaikan sarapan pagiku." Perintah Gilbert sambil terus menyantap makanannya yang sudah hampir habis.

"Baik, Tuan." Balas Marry sopan sembari berjalan keluar.

Tak lama kemudian, Gilbert selesai sarapan, " Kalau sudah selesai sarapan, kalian langsung berangkat saja. Kereta kudanya sudah siap seperti biasa. Mengerti?" Tanya Gilbert sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang ada dimulutnya dengan menggunakan serbet.

"Baik, Bruder!" Jawab kedua adiknya. Gilbert menepuk-nepuk kepala kedua adiknya kemudian berjalan pergi ke ruang tamu.

-XxX-

Sesampainya Gilbert di ruang tamu yang tidak kalah besar dengan ruang makan tersebut, Gilbert melihat ada seorang wanita muda berambut coklat panjang yang digerai ke belakang dan berpakaian rapi. Kalian pasti sudah tau siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Elizabetha Hedervery –sekretarisnya.

Gilbert menggaruk-garuk rambut peraknya dan berjalan mendekati Elizabeth. "ada masalah apa pagi-pagi begini mencari aku yang awesome ini? Merindukanku, ya?" Godanya. Spontan orang yang ia ajak bicara langsung menoleh.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Tanya Eli. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Hawa horror sudah keluar darinya.

"Kau rindu pada diriku yang awesome ini, ya?" Ulang Gilbert masih dengan nada mengusili. Kata-katanya berusan berhasil membuat ia mendapatkan pukulan frying pan legendaries dari Eli.

"Buat apa aku merindukanmu? Di hatiku Cuma ada satu orang, yaitu Mr. Roderich Edelstein!" Jawab Eli ketus. Ia melipat tangannya kedepan dada dan membuang muka.

"Ok, ok. Ngomong-ngomong, buat apa kau kesini pagi-pagi?" Tanya Gilbert sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang jujur saja, masih berputar-putar akibat pukulan legendaries milik Eli tadi. Ia berjalan menuju sofa dan kemudian duduk.

"Oh, itu? Aku hanya ingin memberi tau kalau kita jadi pakai rencana yang kemarin kita bicarakan pada saat rapat." Kata Eli panjang lebar. Ia ikut duduk.

"Cuma itu?"

"Ada lagi. Nanti siang ada rapat dengan para pemegang saham. Jangan sampai terlambat!" lanjut Eli dengan death glarenya.

"hmmm… Akan aku usahakan. Pokoknya jam 6 sore nanti aku yang awesome ini akan pulang apapun yang terjadi." Kata Gilbert mantap.

"Pokoknya harus datang! Kalau tidak.." Hawa horror dan death glare Eli bertambah parah dari yang sebelumnya.

"Iya, iya. Terserah.. kamu ke sini Cuma buat nyampein itu aja?" Tanya Gilbert. Jujur saja, ia masih SANGAT mengantuk, tetapi tentu saja ia tahan.

"Iya." Jawab Eli singkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang awesome ini akan kembali ke kamarku yag awesome untuk tidur. Kau kembalilah ke kantor. Aku yang awesome ini sudah suruh kusir untuk mengantarmu." Kata Gilbert. Ia berdiri dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga.

Eli menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar rumah. Seperti kata Gilbert, sudah ada kereta kuda yang menunggunya di depan, " Terserah kau sajalah." Kata Eli.

-XxX-

Jam waker berbunyi dengan keras –ralat sangat keras, tapi sayangnya manusia yang telinganya tepat berada di sebelah jam waker yang berbunyi super duper keras itu sama sekali tidak bangun. Boro-boro bangun, bergerak saja tidak. Biasanya kalau sudah begini, para pelayan datang. Kalian tahu apa yang mereka lakukan? Setiap pelayan datang membawa satu ember air dan menyiramkannya ke Gilbert –tuan mereka sendiri. Mungkin kalian akan berpikir – pelayan macam apa mereka itu? – tapi jangan salahkan mereka, karena Gilbert sudah berpesan sebelum ia pergi tidur tadi 'Kalau jam waker sudah berbunyi dan aku yang awesome ini belum juga bangun, tolong bangunkan aku bagaimanapun caranya karena aku yang awesome ini ada rapat penting nanti.' Begitulah.

"BANJIR! TSUNAMI!" teriak Gilbert begitu disiram masal oleh para pelayannya.

"Akhirnya tuan Gil bangun juga." Kata Marry si ketua pelayan, "sekarang sudah jam setengah 12 siang. Harap tuan berganti baju dan bersiap-siap. Baju anda sudah kami siapkan di ruang ganti." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, terima kasih." Balas Gilbert. Ia langsung pergi ke ruang gantinya dan mengganti piyamanya dengan baju kerjanya. Setelah selesai, Gilbert langsung mengambil tas kerjanya dan berangkat ke kantornya dengan menunggangi kuda kesayangannya dan tak lupa, Gilbird –elang kesayangannya juga ikut terbang mengikutinya.

-XxX-

-seusai rapat-

"Untungnya rapat selesai sebelum matahari terbenam." Kata seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 25-an berambut perak yang semakin berantakan akibat masalah yang semakin runyam yang terjadi di perusahaannya, tetapi untung saja masalah besar tersebut bisa terselesaikan karena otak cemerlangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gilbert Beilschimdt –seorang presdir muda yang sukses dan ber-MaDeSu alias ber-Masa Depan Sukses.

Gilbert pulang dengan menunggangi kudanya dengan santai dan tidak lupa pula burung elang kesayangannya yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Tetapi di tengah jalan tiba-tiba Gilbert berhenti. Kedua matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang keperakan yang sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah toko senjata. 'Aneh, tapi awesome' itulah yang pertama kali keluar dalam pikiran Gilbert saat ia pertama kali melihat gadis berambut perak itu. Tanpa Gilbert sadari, Ia mengarahkan kudanya kearah toko tersebut, kemudian ia turun dari kudanya dan memasukinya.

X x X

Lonceng toko berbunyi begitu Gilbert memasuki toko senjata tersebut.

"Silahkan! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sambut sang pemilik toko.

"Saya kemari hanya ingin melihat-lihat sebentar." Kata Gibert sedikit ragu. Tampaknya ia baru sadar saat pemilik toko senjata itu menyambutnya.

Ia melihat keselilingnya. Benar-benar penuh dengan senjata. 'Awesome' itulah kata pertama yang keluar dipikarannya, jelas dari apa yang ia pikirkan terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat takjub dan karena sangat takjub itulah bisa kita simpulkan kalau ia baru pertama kali memasuki toko senjata. Kemudian ia kembali melihat sekeliling untuk mencari sosok gadis berambut perak sepertinya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari sosok gadis berambut perak di dalam toko yang tak seberapa besar tersebut. Ia langsung menemukan sosok wanita berambut perak yang sedang berdiri di depan deretan senjata tajam.

Gilbert berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut sambil memperhatikan senjata-senjata tajam itu satu persatu. Ada satu belati yang menarik perhatian Gilbert. Belati itu berlapis emas dengan ukiran aneh di bagian pangkal pisau, sedangkan gagang belati tersebut hanya terbuat dari kayu dan dibalut perban.

"Belati itu ditemukan secara tidak sengaja oleh seorang pemancing sekitar 40 tahun lalu di sungai yang terletak sekitar 4 km dari Whitechapel, tempat Jack the Ripper membunuh para korbannya. Berat, ukuran, dan ketajamannya juga bagus. Penglihatanmu terhadap senjata bagus juga, meskipun sepertinya kau seorang amatiran." Kata gadis berambut perak secara tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pisau yang ada di tangannya.

"Oh, begitu? Tapi aneh, kenapa barang antic yang awesome seperti ini di jual?" Balas Gilbert kepada gadis berambut perak sembari meneliti kembali belati emas yang ada di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu kalau belati emas yang sedang kau pegang itu termasuk barang antic?" Tanya gadis berambut perak yang akhirnya menoleh kearah Gilbert.

"Hatiku mengatakan demikian, lebih tepatnya ini hanya perasaanku yang awesome saja! Kesesesese…." Balas Gilbert dengan tawa khasnya, "Bercanda! Aku yang awesome ini mengatakan antic karena di jaman sekarang tak sembarang orang membuat barang dengan bahan dasar emas , apa lagi belati. Buat apa coba? Kalau untuk keperluan kerajaan, sih, lain cerita. Selain itu ukiran yang ada di belati ini seperti symbol sebuah keluarga bangsawan tua yang mungkin sampai sekarang masih ada. Begitulah." Jelasnya.

Kemudian Gilbert menaruh belati emas yang aneh itu ke tempatnya kembali, "Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa gadis yang awesome sepertimu pergi ke toko seperti ini? Kalau membeli pisau dapur di pasar juga ada, kan?" lanjutnya dengan bercanda, tetapi di lain pihak si gadis berambut perak menganggap candaan Gilbert serius. Dengan sangat sigap, si gadis berambut perak langsung melempar pisau yang ada kearah Gilbert. Untung saja Gilbert mempunyai reflex yang bagus, jadinya dia bisa selamat dari terjangan pisau-pisau yang mengarah kearahnya.

"Ok, ok. Stop! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Jangan di anggap serius!" Kata Gilbert sambil terus menghindar.

"Leluconmu itu sangat tidak lucu!" Kata Gadis berambut perak dengan nada marah sambil terus melempar pisau.

"Iya, kalau begitu aku minta maaf! Jadi berhentilah melempar pisau ke arahku! Kan jadinya nanti ga awesome!" Teriak Gilbert sambil terus menghindar, tetapi sepertinya si gadis berambut perak tetap tidak mau mendengarkan, jadinya sekarang Gilbert ikut kesal. Akhirnya Gilbert menangkap semua pisau yang dilemparkan ke arahnya dan melemparkannya kembali ke arah gadis berambut perak. Hampir semua lemparan Gilbert mengenai gadis berambut perak.

"Maaf karena sudah menyinggung perasaanmu tadi." Katanya setelah memberikan serangan balasan.

Akhirnya si gadis berambut perak berhenti. Ia hanya diam dengan muka jengkel dan membuang muka.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, maukan kau kutraktir makan? Kujamin makanannya awesome alias enak banget!" Tawar Gilbert dengan tersenyum.

"Terserah kau saja!" Balas gadis berambut perak dengan tetap membuang muka.

O_o

Kling Kling Kling

Lonceng pintu Bar berbunyi, tanda ada seorang palanggan yang datang.

"Yo, Gilbo! Tumben datang jam segini?" Sambut sang pemilik bar yang tidak lain adalah Francis, saat melihat Gilbert datang.

Gilbert yang memasuki bar bersama gadis berambut perak langsung duduk di meja bartender. Suasana Bar tak terlalu ramai, tapi juga tak terlalu sepi.

"Queen mary tea-nya 2." Pesan Gilbert begitu ia duduk.

"Ok" Balas Francis. Ia langsung menyiapkan pesanan Gil dan menyajikannya.

"Siapa gadis cantik ini?" Kata Francis merayu, saat melihat gadis berambut perak yang datang bersama Gilbert.

"Jangan merayunya! Dasar ga awesome!" Kata Gilbert memperingatkan.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang tak senang. Jangan-jangan dia pacarmu, ya? Atau jangan-jangan.. DIA TUNANGANMU, YA?" Kata Francis dengan setengah berbisik ke arah Gilbert dengan nada jahil. Tampaknya Francis masih belum sadar setelah diperingatkan oleh Gilbert. Francis sadar,tapi ia tak sadar tentang satu hal. Ia tak sadar hawa-hawa mengerikan yang muncul dari gadis berambut perak.

"Kuperigatkan sekali lagi. Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang menjijikkan, OR YOU WILL GET KILLED!" Peringat Gilbert balik berbisik.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi tidak seru seperti ini, Gil.." –JLEB- belum selesai Francis berbicara, sebuah pisau sudah menancap tepat di sebelah kepalanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari kepalanya.

Francis merinding. Sepertinya ia sudah sadar akan peringatan Gilbert. "Sudah kuperingatkan, kan! Dasar ga awesome!" Kata Gilbert menghela nafas, kemudian ia menyeduh teh yang ada di hadapannya.

"O-ok, ok.. maaf.." Kata Francis, sepertinya ia masih sedikit shock atas kejaian yang baru saja ia alami, "hmm…. Ngomong-ngomong.. kalian mau pesan makanan apa?" lanjutnya.

"Hmmm…. Apa, ya yang awesome…" Pikir Gilbert menimbang-nimbang, "Kalau begitu menu andalan Café ini saja dan… yang biasanya satu!" lanjutnya.

"Ok!" Kata Francis, kemudian ia menulisnya di sebuah kertas dan pergi ke arah dapur dan menggatungkan kertas pesanan itu di seutas tali. Dan dengan segera sang koki membuatnya begitu melihat kertas pesanan tersebut.

Gilbert menyeduh tehnya sembari menunggu pesanannya datang. "Oi! Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi aku yang awesome ini belum tau namamu.." Tanya Gilbert.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab gadis berambut perak ketus.

"Tentu saja urusanku!" Balas Gilbert. Si gadis berambut perak hanya menatapnya garang.

"Kalau kau tetap tak ingin menjawab, aku yang awesome ini akan memanggilmu sesuka hatiku, seperti 'Snow White'?" Kata Gil dengan nada merayu sambil menatap lurus bola mata si gadis berambut perak yang bak berlian.

Si gadis berambut perak memberikan satu serangan kepada Gilbert dengan pisaunya tanpa memperingatkan Gilbert terlebih dahulu, alhasil –GUBRAK- Gilbert yang belum siap menahan serangan gadis berambut perak jatuh dari kursinya bersama gadis berambut perak. Posisi gadis berambut perak tepat di atas Gilbert, sedangkan pisau si gadis berambut perak menancap tepat di sebelah kepala Gil.

Begitu mendengar suara orang jatuh pelanggan yang sedang berada di café tersebut menoleh ke asal suara. "Sepertinya kita jadi bahan tontonan." Kata Gilbert tertawa kecil, "Maaf, maaf.. tapi kau juga harus sadar kalau tidak hanya kau yang bisa bermain dengan senjata tajam. Aku yang awesome ini juga bisa." Lanjutnya menyeringai.

Kemudian si gadis berambut perak menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia melihat sebilah pisau menunggu untuk membelah kepalanya. Sepertinya tanpa ia sadari, dengan secepat kilat Gilbert mengambil pisau di meja bartender untuk antisipasi.

"Jadi.. siapa namamu?" Tanya Gilbert sambil menurunkan pisaunya.

"Natalia, Natalia Arlovkaya." Jawab si gadis berambut perak alias Natalia sambil membuang muka. Natalia berdiri dan kemudian duduk kembali di kursinya, begitu juga Gilbert.

"Kekeke… nama yang awesome.." Kata Gilbert sambil menampakkan seringainya. Pelanggan-pelanggan lain yang kesibukannya terganggu karena keributan yang terjadi secara mendadak melanjutkan kegiatan mekera lagi.

"Wah, wah, wah… Gil, tadi itu sungguh pertunjukan yang sangat bagus!" Kata Francis yang berjalan ke arah belakang meja bartender sambil membawa pesanan Gil dan menyajikannya. Sepertinya ia melihat apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Diam kau! Dasar ga awesome!" Hardik Gilbert, kemudian menyantap makanannya, "Ck.. Kenapa, sih, rasa masakanmu itu selalu awesome?" Lanjutnya.

"Karena aku adalah Francis!"

–harap abaikan-

.

.

.

.

.

-kembali ke cerita-

Tak lama kemudian, Gilbert dan Natalia selesai menyantap makanan mereka.

"Gil, sudah hampir waktunya." Kata Francis mengingatkan.

"Ah, ya.. benar juga." Balas Gilbert sambil mengecek pocket watchnya. Ia berdiri, "kau juga sudah selesai, kan, Natalia? Aku yang awesome ini akan mengantarmu pulang.. itupun kalau kau mau." Terusnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Natalia singkat sambil ikut berdiri. Kemudian ketiganya keluar.

Gilbert ingin menanyakan lagi tentang mengantarnya pulang kepada Natalia. Gilbert bertanya seraya menoleh, "Kau yakin tidak mau ku antar pulang, Na-" kata-kata Gil berhenti saat orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara sudah hilang.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pulang duluan." Kata Francis sambil menunjuk Natalia yang sudah berjalan jauh.

Gilbert hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Ya sudahlah kalau begitu.. Ayo kita pergi!" Kata Gilbert, kemudian ia naik ke atas tunggangan kudanya dan pergi ke rumahnya diikuti Francis yang tentu saja dengan kuda miliknya sendiri.

.

.

.

-To be Continue-

WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! CHAPTER PALING PANJANG YANG PERNAH ORE-SAMA BUAT! WkwkwkwkwkwK… OHOK OHOK *tepar* setelah lebih dari 3 bln mungkin? Kalo di lihat" di ch. Ini ada sedikit PrussiaXHungary dan… PrussiaXBelarus! WKWKWKWKWK…. Hidup pasangan albino! *dibunuh Belarus*

Taraf ke abalannya mungkin sudah naik, tapi saya harap pembaca sekalian terhibur ;)

**Special thanks to :** yg sdh nge-fav, nge-review, dan memberi masukan.. DAN BUAT CONI CODOT (maaf lupa pen name-nya) *kalo baca* KALO GA ADA KAMU, AKU GA MUNGKIN MENEMUKAN IDE" SANGAR BUAT CH" SELANJUTNYA! *big hug* -di injek" Francis-

Bener" terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview, ngefav dan yang baca!

Maukah kalian memberi saran sebelum meninggalkan page ini?(saya berniat mengganti judul fic ini. ada yang punya ide?) Saran kalian sangat berguna untuk menaikkan level dan motivasi menulis saya, dengan kata lain..

MIND TO REVIEW? :D

Sampai jumpa di Ch selanjutnya!


End file.
